The Past Always Comes Back
by jcara
Summary: Robert Pattinson is shooting New Moon and is content with his life. Then someone from his past who he's never even met turns his world upside down. Rated M for language and later chapters! I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all!


Hey All! I've been itching to write an RPattz story for quite sometime! So here ya go! Please read and review!

I had no idea where I was since all I saw was mist.

"Rob," a female voice whispered. I spun around, still not able to see anything.

"Who's there?" my voice echoed into the abyss. A dark figure walked towards me slowly, and I backed away. "What do you want?" I asked, starting to panic. The figure became clearer and I saw that it was a female. As she moved closer her features came into focus. She looked so familiar, but I couldn't place where I knew her.

"Rob," she whispered again. Her face was set in a frown, her deep brown eyes filled with sadness.

"Who are you?" I asked softly. She didn't reply, just continued to stare at me with her sad eyes. Then it hit me. I did know her. We had met five years ago once.

"Megan?" I asked in utter astonishment. She nodded once. "What are you doing here?" I was bewildered. We had met in late February of 2004. I was filming Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and she was on holiday with her family in London. We had met on her last night before she had to go back home to New York. After a few drinks at a local pub we wound up sleeping together back at my place. She was gone before I even woke up the next morning. No number, no contact information.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Please. Take care of her. I'm sorry," was all she said before she started to fade and become part of the mist.

"Megan, wait! What are you talking about? Take care of whom? Come back!" I called but she was already gone. A loud beeping noise made me shoot up in surprise. Huh? Where am I? I looked around and realized I was in my rented apartment in Vancouver and my alarm clock was going off. I was covered in sweat and my breathing was labored. I wiped my wet face before slamming my fist down on the "Sleep" button to stop the annoying beeping.

"What a crazy dream," I mumbled before getting out of bed. After showering and brushing my teeth, I slipped on my wool cap and sunglasses, pulling my hood up on my hoodie. I headed down to my rental car, looking out for paparazzi. Thankfully their were none and I got to the set within ten minutes.

"Good morning, Rob!" my agent, Stephanie, greeted me with a smile and held out a cup of coffee for me.

"Morning. Thank you," I said taking the cup and pulling a generous sip through my lips. Ah, nothing like a nice hot cup of coffee at eight in the morning. I was on the set of the movie I was currently working on, New Moon, from the Twilight Saga. I played Edward, the main male character that happened to be a vampire. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked.

"Bella's birthday party scene," she said to me as we headed over to the makeup trailer.

"Morning, Rob," Nikki greeted me as she was being airbrushed with pasty white makeup. I greeted her back before sitting in the chair next to her.

"OK, Rob, your favorite part first. Contacts!" The makeup artist, Lisa, exclaimed happily and I groaned. I hated the colored contacts more than anything. They burned. After forty torturous minutes, they were finally in and I had to resist the urge to blink hard to expel them from my eyes. Another forty minutes later, I was in wardrobe and my hair and makeup were done so I headed over to the set that was portrayed as the Cullen's living room. It was decorated for a birthday party with streamers and a cake on top of the piano. Kristen was reading her script while her hair was being fixed.

"Hey, Kris," I said and she looked up.

"Morning, Rob. Ready to throw me into a cake and a china cabinet?" she asked with a giggle and I laughed with her.

"Always," I replied. After countless takes and screw-ups, lunch was called. We would have to finish up afterwards. I headed over to the catering and grabbed a huge helping of chicken Parmesan, salad, and Italian bread. I sat down with my "siblings" and Kristen while we ate and talked.

"Rob?" Stephanie called as she walked over. I looked up and saw a confused expression on her face.

"What's up?" I asked. She leaned down and spoke low in my ear so the others couldn't hear her.

"There's a man and a woman here in your trailer from Social Services in New York. They said they needed to speak with you and it's urgent."

Social Services? I gave her a questioning look and she just shrugged. I excused myself from the table and headed back to my trailer behind Stephanie. She was right. There was a man and a woman dressed in nice suites with briefcases sitting at the small table.

"Mr. Pattinson?" the woman asked when she saw me walk in. She stood up and held her hand out for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Linda Katz with New York Social Services and this is Tim Brock," she said, introducing herself and the man next to her. I shook his hand as well.

"Um, what's going on?" I asked.

"Ms. Ritz? We really need to speak to Mr. Pattinson alone," Tim said to Stephanie. She nodded and left the trailer, shutting the door behind her. "Have a seat, Mr. Pattinson."

"Please, call me Rob," I told him, taking the seat across from them as they sat down.

"Rob, I know you're confused as to why we're here, but this is extremely important. Do you know this woman?" Linda asked, pulling a photo out of one of the files on the table. I took it in my hand and had to control my gasp.

"Megan," I choked out.

"Megan Williams. What is your relationship with her?" Tim asked.

"I don't have one. We met once five years ago in London. It was her last day of a holiday she was taking with her family. We went out for some drinks at a pub," I told them.

"Did you sleep with her?" Linda asked. I blushed and nodded. "Did you ever contact her after the encounter?"

"No. I had no way to. She left before I woke up and didn't leave me a number or anything. I didn't even know her last name until you just told me. Why?" I asked. I was so confused and I had no idea what these people wanted with me.

"Rob, Megan was found two days ago dead. She committed suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills," Tim informed me. My head spun as I processed what he told me. Megan was dead?

"Wow, I had no idea… I mean, I feel terrible, but I still don't know why you're telling me this. I haven't seen or heard from her in years."

"So she hasn't tried to contact you?" Tim asked. I shook my head.

"Not to my knowledge. She didn't have my phone number or anything." Linda took a deep breath.

"Rob, this is going to come as a shock, but Megan left behind a daughter. A three-year-old daughter."

"Oh…" I said. "What does this have to do with me?" Linda reached into another folder on the table and handed me a folded piece of lined paper.

"It was found next to her body," Linda told me. I opened it and began reading it.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_By the time you read this, I will no longer be here. My name is Megan Williams. I am a stripper and I get paid to sleep with men. My life is worthless. The only joy I have is my three-year-old daughter, Ava. I know that I am a selfish fuck-up for doing this and leaving her behind, but she deserves so much better. She doesn't need to live the life she has been with me. I'm a disgusting person and my little girl shouldn't be around me anymore. I can't even take care of her. Please, make sure she gets to her father. I never told him about her, but I need him to know and she needs to know as well. His name is Robert Pattinson and he is from Barnes, London, UK. We had only met once and had a one-night stand. I beg you, please find him. In this envelope are her birth certificate, social security card, and all types of identification for her. He might not believe that she is his, but I promise she is. Let Rob know he can even have a paternity test to prove it. My little girl needs her father. Please. I'm sorry._

_Megan Williams_

I read the note twice and shook my head in disbelief. What? A daughter? Mine? No. No way. Not mine.

"No fucking way," I said out loud and met their eyes.

"Rob, we can do a paternity test. Now having met you though, I can tell you she looks exactly like you," Linda said softly. I shook my head again.

"I want the test done. I won't believe it until I hear it from a doctor," I said firmly. Tim nodded his head in understanding.

"The girl, Ava, was living in horrible conditions with her mother in a run down studio apartment in Queens, New York. The woman in the apartment across the hall found Megan's body because Ava was crying so loudly. She was dirty and malnourished. She hadn't been bathed in days and her clothes were ratty and torn. I know this is a lot to take in; Rob, but you do have a choice here. If she is your daughter, then you can either take her, or you can put her in a home until she gets put into foster care. They will find a family to take care of her," Tim explained. He pulled out another picture from the same file and handed it to me. I gasped as I looked at it. My eyes were staring right back up at me, only they were copied exactly onto the face of a beautiful little girl. Her smile was my smile. Her nose, her cheeks, her chin, hell even her hair were all mine. The only sign of Megan in the girl was the dimple on her right cheek.

"Where is she?" I croaked.

"Right now, she's at the social service head quarters here in Vancouver. She was brought to a doctor who diagnosed her with malnutrition and dehydration. She also had terrible head lice. She might be suffering from emotional damage, but we haven't examined her that far yet," Linda said. I was in such a state of shock that my vocal chords seemed to stop working.

"We can do the paternity test today if you'd like. Ava has wanted to meet you. She knows who you are," Tim said.

"Knows who I am?" I questioned. There was my voice. Linda nodded.

"Megan had given her pictures of you and she was told you are her father." I couldn't believe this. Fucking Christ. As if my life wasn't crazy enough, now throw a kid I never even knew about into the mix. Why me? I never even thought about having kids. I didn't know anything about parenting. How was I supposed to do this if I was her father? The little voice in the back of my head told me I could just put her in foster care and go on with my life. Pretend this never happened and pretend she never existed. I shook my head to clear that thought. I could never do that. I would take responsibility for my actions, no matter how long ago I did them.

"OK. Let's get this over with. If I am her father… I'll take her," I said quietly. Linda and Tim gathered up their stuff and I called Stephanie. She came back into the trailer a few minutes later. "Listen, I have something really important to take care of. I'll explain it all when I get back, I promise. Please tell Chris that I had an emergency and I'm sorry," I said. Stephanie nodded and left the trailer. "Well, let's go do this," I said, feeling as if I wasn't even in my own body. I followed Linda and Tim out to their black truck and got in. I took a deep breath, starting to feel sick as we headed towards Social Services.


End file.
